


【星元×马佳】一个间隙（PWP）

by mshi1990



Category: Super-Vocal (TV), 声入人心
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshi1990/pseuds/mshi1990
Summary: *一辆星元×马佳的小破车，带点昱佳，会提前预警不打tag了，请注意避雷*星元马佳炮友设定，前后有意义*国际三禁，都是假的，ooc和bug都是我的，我就是想搞佳罢辽





	【星元×马佳】一个间隙（PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> *一辆星元×马佳的小破车，带点昱佳，会提前预警不打tag了，请注意避雷
> 
> *星元马佳炮友设定，前后有意义
> 
> *国际三禁，都是假的，ooc和bug都是我的，我就是想搞佳罢辽

\--------------------------

“佳哥，进来吧，小白菜不在，咱们抓紧时间。”

“你就不能让我先去吃个饭吗？？？”话虽然这么说，但马佳还是跟着星元进了门。

“好几天了，我想你了，佳哥。”

锁好门，星元就贴了上来，用他那张能唱出漂亮音色的嘴，从马佳的耳朵到侧颈缓缓移动，感受着马佳因为刚洗过澡还泛着点潮湿的皮肤，在上面印下一个又一个不留痕迹的吻。大概谁都拒绝不了温柔的星元，马佳也不能，他拽过星元的衣领将人拉的更近，两个人就靠在门廊卫生间的门板上，交换着热切又动情的亲吻。与此同时，星元脱掉了马佳的衬衫丢在地上，双手在马佳诱人的腰线上来回抚摸着。

他率先中断了他们这个充满情欲的吻，顺着马佳的脖颈、锁骨，一路来到胸口，然后张嘴含住了马佳已经微微挺立的乳头。马佳的胸口一直很敏感，突如其来的刺激让他反射性的往回缩了下，但快感又驱使他挺起胸口将乳头送回星元口中以求更多。星元当然乐意满足马佳，他用舌头顶弄着马佳的乳尖，时不时轻咬一下，同时也不忘用手逗弄着另一边。

马佳仰着头难耐的喘息着，他拍了拍星元的肩催促他继续，星元从喉咙里发出一声轻笑，然后用力吸了一下成功逼出了马佳一声好听的呻吟，才放过了他已经红肿的乳头。

星元顺势半跪在地板上，将马佳的裤子拉下来，释放出马佳半硬的欲望，用手轻轻撸动了几下。这对马佳来说更像是隔靴搔痒，星元也清楚这一点，所以紧接着他就用湿热的口腔包裹住了马佳的欲望。星元没急着动，只是用舌头在嘴里舔弄着柱身，感受着马佳的硬挺。马佳受不了这样的撩拨，他低头刚要开口，就看见星元带着点狡黠的眼睛对着他弯了弯，然后收紧口腔给了马佳一个深喉。一下子上天堂的感觉让马佳没绷住说了声“操”，而星元还在火上浇油，开始不停吞吐起来。

星元高超的技术让马佳的快感迅速的升腾，他粗重的喘息着，感受自己在星元口中越发硬挺，只能勉强维持着一丝理智让自己不要用力撞过去。没一会儿马佳略微施力拽了拽星元乱糟糟的头发示意星元停下来，他盯着星元比平常更嫣红的嘴唇缓慢而色情的吐出他的欲望，有那么一瞬，他想再次撞回那个让他舒服的地方，但他更加不想这样结束。

马佳在性事中一向喜欢直白的表明自己的需求，他哑着嗓子对星元说：“我不想这样射出来。”星元会意的笑了笑站起来，从兜里掏出润滑剂和安全套，然后拍了拍马佳的屁股说：“佳哥，麻烦你转过去。”对于星元这种蓄谋已久的行为，马佳压下了想要吐槽的欲望，只是挑了挑眉，就转身弯下腰，双手撑在了门板上。

星元在照顾床伴上大概是过于合格了，他的手指细致的、一根接一根的扩张着，时不时有意无意的擦过马佳的敏感点，倒是让马佳先不耐烦起来。

“行了，别磨磨唧唧的，是谁说抓紧时间的。”

马佳伸手想去纾解自己的欲望，星元抓住马佳的手制止了他，然后俯身在他耳边温柔的说：“不行哦佳哥。”星元舔了舔马佳通红的耳垂，然后直起身扶着自己早就硬了的性器对准马佳的穴口，朝着熟悉的方向直直顶了进去。

“我想你这样射出来。”说完也不给马佳适应的时间，干脆利落的一下又一下撞在他的敏感点上。

太刺激了。

马佳在一瞬间意识空白，像是被晕眩袭击，随后他狠狠的闭了闭眼，呻吟哽在喉咙里，感受着自己过速的心跳和不断扩散的快感。

紧接着他听到星元仿佛不受影响万年不变的温柔的嗓音：“佳哥，你里面一下一下的吸着我，好舒服啊。”说着还将手放在两人的连接处上，感受着穴口明显的收缩。说实话，马佳在和星元的性事中最招架不住的就是这人说骚话，实在是反差太大。

“你...嗯、就不能...闭嘴么...”

几个字出口就被顶的支离破碎，倒让气氛更显暧昧，有人还得寸进尺，带着些无辜的语气说：“我以为你喜欢，这里明明就比刚才咬的更紧了啊佳哥。”

马佳十分后悔，他刚才就不应该开这个口。星元见好就收，放过了窘迫的马佳。他低头安抚性的亲了亲马佳的背，然后用双手掐住马佳的腰，像冲刺一样，快速用力的抽插起来。

马佳这会儿其实已经处在临界点上了，被星元这样激烈的操干着更是让快感像潮水一样，从下腹开始扩散到四肢百骸。他的身体越来越热，呻吟声也绷不住的断断续续往外冒。在星元又一次撞在他敏感点上时，马佳感到自己在瞬间全身肌肉都紧绷着，然后下一秒，快感顺着脊柱直冲大脑，他的后穴剧烈的收缩着，阴茎也开始往外不停滴着精水，落在了之前丢在地板上的衬衫上一点点的洇开。马佳的意识变的模糊，他的身体酥软，如果不是星元托着他大概就支撑不住自己了。

星元也在这期间释放了，他依然埋在马佳的后穴里，等待着性器慢慢变软，同时他贴着马佳，亲吻着他汗湿的后颈，微喘着说：“佳哥，你真棒。”马佳逐渐从高潮中缓过来，他稍稍把星元推开了些，然后转过身和星元交换了一个事后温存的吻。

两人这才分开，星元将安全套取下来打结丢进垃圾桶，马佳提上裤子从地上捡起衬衫皱着眉说：“这没法儿穿了。”

“给你找件我的先穿着吧。”

马佳接过衣服一边穿还一边嫌弃的嘟囔：“你看看你这些个衣服，明里浪暗里骚的。”

星元倒是不在意马佳怼他，笑眯眯地看着他说：“那晚一点我再亲自帮你脱掉。”

马佳一瞅这话题又要往限制级的方向去，冲着星元翻了个白眼，“祖宗你消停点儿成么，走走走，出去吃饭，饿死我了。”

“诶，等等”，星元拿过马佳的衬衫，顺手打开一点卫生间的门将衬衫丢在洗手台上，“衣服先放我这吧，之后洗干净给你拿过去。”

马佳无所谓的耸耸肩作为回应，等两人一起出门，房间内再次回归平静。

 

END

 

以下小白菜视角预警，昱佳虽然没啥实质性描写但依然前后有意义，注意避雷，不吃这对的可以不用看了，没啥影响。

\----------------------  
蔡程昱差点就开门了，他的手已经搭在把手上，准备突然出去吓一吓门外的人，是门板的轻微晃动和透过来的窸窣的声音让他本能的停下了动作。学音乐的人听力都不差，他仔细分辨了一会儿，突然间意识到什么脸猛地烧了起来，整个人更是僵在原地一动不动。有那么一瞬间，他觉得很荒谬，他的好室友星元哥正在一门之隔的地方，和佳哥上演着限制级的戏码。可事情确实正在发生着，他的脑子一片混乱，一个又一个想法不断的往上冒。

“佳哥和星元哥是情侣吗？我现在出去还来得及吗？还是不出声装作不在等他们结束？门如果突然被打开了怎么办？如果他们发现了我，是会停止，还是，会邀请我一起呢？”

最后一个想法击中了他，他感到全身的血液迅速的往另一个地方涌去，牛仔裤开始紧绷的让人有点难受。他依然没动，只是不可抑制的想，如果他加入，他可以代替门来撑住佳哥，温热的躯体总比冰凉坚硬的门板来的舒服；然后他可以用自己的嘴去接住佳哥的喘息和呻吟，用双手去感受佳哥结实的臂膀、挺立的乳尖、细瘦的腰身；他会抚上佳哥的欲望让佳哥快乐，星元哥这时就会对他露出赞赏的微笑，就和每次听他唱好一首歌时一样；最后，他还会......

突然剧烈震颤的门板和佳哥克制不住、毫无章法的呻吟声把他从幻想中拉回现实。佳哥要高潮了么？他默默地猜测着，同时将额头和双手轻轻贴上门板，闭上眼睛，彻底放任自己去感受这一切。

慢慢地，门外动静开始小了下来，他听到星元哥说佳哥真棒，他也在心里点点头表示同意。他们似乎要出去了，而突然转动的门把手让他慌慌张张地往门后躲，心都提到了嗓子眼，还好门并没有大开，一件衬衫丢了进来就又关上了。终于，随着两人出去的关门声，他才彻底松了口气。  
他走到镜子前，盯着搭在洗手台上的衬衫，释放出被自己忽视许久的欲望撸动起来，最后，他叫着马佳的名字射了出来，射在了那件沾有马佳精液的衬衫上。

他双手撑在洗手台上，眼神落在看上去更加糟糕的衬衫上不知道思考着什么，手机的突然震动划破了一时的寂静。他简单收拾好抓过了手机，是星元的短信。

“小白菜在哪？吃饭不？来找我和佳哥一起啊*^-^*”

他不动声色的看着这条短信，洗手台的灯光让他的眼睛看上去一片幽深，最后，他回复道：“等我，这就来。”

 

END

 

星元真的不知道小白菜在洗手间里面么？


End file.
